The party
by DCI Gill Murray01
Summary: It's Julie birthday, so Gill decides to throw her a surprise party, Rachel brings her new boyfriend, Chris saves the day, Gill is adamant she's not going in her pool and everyone gets extremely drunk. What more could Julie want?
1. Chapter 1

It had been extremely hot in Manchester this last week, it was finally the weekend and everyone needed it. It was Julie's birthday tomorrow and Gill had organised a BBQ for her as a surprise. She had invited Janet and the girls and Rachel. Rachel had a new boyfriend and Gill had invited him along too. Gill was quite looking forward to meeting him. It had been Sammy's idea as he thought of Julie as family. They were all coming round 2pm and it had just gone 11am. Sammy had gone to shops to get food and drink whilst Orla and Gill were trying to put a gazebo up.

"This is such a man's job" Orla said as she stood on a chair to try and reach the top of it. Although she was tall she could do with an extra three feet if she was going to reach the top of it.

"I know, where's Sammy when you need him eh?" Gill laughed, suddenly Orla jumped off the chair.

"Ring Chris!" Orla said. Gill felt a blush creeping across her face, she and Chris were an item, he had come round after she'd been kidnapped and they'd agreed it would work, but they were taking things slowly.

"I think he's in Cambridge advising" Gill said, she could feel her blushing only getting worse.

"Don't lie, I heard you on the phone last night to him!" Orla laughed, she knew how much this was embarrassing Gill "Fine give me your phone and I'll ring him" Gill rolled her eyes at her soon to be daughter in law.

"Ok fine, what am I meant to say though?" Gill could imagine ringing him up and then him coming round and saving the day, she tried to block this image out of her head but she felt a smile coming across her lips.

"You'll think of something, you so love him your blushing so badly!" Orla laughed, she picked up Gill's phone from the table and handed it to her. "Go" Gill grabbed her phone and went into the kitchen. Orla tried to listen to their conversation but she was only hearing Gill laugh. Soon enough she replied grinning from ear to ear.

"He's coming round now, and then staying for the BBQ!" Gill couldn't wipe the smile of her face, she hadn't seen him a lot recently because he was always advising but it made seeing him even better.

"I've only met him a few times; he and Sammy seem to get on well though?" Orla said, she moved the chair which she had stood on out of the way, now that Chris was coming round they wouldn't need it.

"Yeah I think so, has Sammy said anything about it?" Gill asked, she knew Sammy was pleased for her but she wanted to know what he really thought.

"Oh the other night was so funny, I said that you hadn't seen Chris in a while and then he randomly came out with it's probably a good thing, I mean I don't want a brother or sister! Honestly it was the funniest thing!" Orla laughed, Gill stood there frozen to the spot, Sammy seriously thought she wanted more kids now?

"What?! Me having another baby, I think I should be directing the question of grandchildren at you, instead of the other way round!" It was now Orla's turn to blush, she and Sammy had spoken a lot about having kids, and they knew Gill wanted grandchildren.

"Oh shut up, your desperate aren't you!" Orla laughed as Gill nodded.

"Yeah I want grandchildren, but don't go getting pregnant now I don't want you to lose out on your degree!" Orla was getting a degree in law and Sammy had just passed his exams meaning he would soon be transferred to NPIA thanks to Chris who had managed to sort some work experience out for him.

"Oh I won't, not yet anyway!" Orla winked at Gill who laughed. Just then there was a knock on the side gate. Gill went round and saw Chris standing there.

"You gunna let me in then?" Chris asked from behind the gate. Gill grinned when she saw him.

"Hello you, I've missed you" Gill unlocked the gate and Chris wrapped his arms around her, he leant down and kissed her. He let go of her and followed her through to the garden. Orla was standing there trying not to be awkward; it would have been a whole lot better is Sammy was here.

"Hiya Orla, you alright?" Chris walked over and kissed her on the cheek, Orla instantly relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks for coming over and helping!" Orla said, she managed to catch Gill's eye and grin at her.

"Oh not a problem, what is it you need?" Chris said.

"This gazebo thing, neither of us can put it together properly" Gill explained, Chris had a look at the instructions.

"Ok seems easy enough" Chris said.

"Want a coffee?" Gill asked

"Yes please love" Chris replied as he picked up one of the poles. Gill went into the house through the back door and motioned for Orla to follow. Once they were safely in the kitchen out of earshot Orla and Gill started making coffee.

"Jesus Gill, I'd never realised how hot he his and to make it even better he looks like Ryan Gosling in The Notebook!" Orla exclaimed, Gill spun round and started laughing. She and Orla had spent an evening together when Sammy was away crying over this film stuffing their faces with chocolate.

"Hands off you, you've got Sammy!" Gill nudged Orla in the side.

"I know, but a girl can dream!" Gill stuck two fingers up at her and they both laughed. Soon enough the coffee was done, and Gill picked it up to take to Chris.

"I'm gunna go upstairs and get showered" Orla said as she went upstairs.

"Alright love, I better get dressed soon" Gill looked down and realised she was wearing an old vest top and some old bed shorts, she couldn't believe she hadn't changed before Chris got here. She went back out to the garden and found that Chris had put the whole gazebo up single handily.

"Jesus!" Gill exclaimed as she placed his coffee down on the table.

"Cheers" Chris pulled Gill close to him and she rested her head against his chest.

"You staying for lunch then?" Gill asked.

"Course I am, although you might wanna get changed before they arrive?" Chris looked down at her choice of outfit only to receive a whack from Gill over the head.

"I'm gunna go in the shower, wanna come upstairs with me?" Gill said with a devilish twinkle in her eye.

"Of course" The two of them ran up the stairs and into Gill's ensuite.

A couple of hours later Gill was dressed and she and Orla were moving all the garden furniture. Chris was cleaning out the pool, which Gill had never been in despite the fact she had lived in the same house for the past twenty years. Dave had wanted it fitted when Sammy was born. They used to go in it all the time together and Gill would sit and watch them playing. After Dave left Sammy had never been in and it had gone green and full of leaves. Gill had told everyone to bring their swimming stuff and it was so hot, Gill didn't think she would ever go in the pool but Janet's girls probably would. Sammy was in the kitchen sorting out all the drinks, they had filled buckets up with ice so nothing went warm.

"Mum, where are the straws?" Sammy called from the kitchen. Gill looked up and rolled her eyes at Orla who laughed.

"Same place they always are, top left cupboard!" Gill called back, Chris came back up from the other end of the garden and put the net down.

"Pools clean, it looks really nice if I do say so myself!" Chris sat down in a chair that Orla had just put out for him.

"I didn't even know you had a pool until recently, I've never seen you in it Gill!" Orla laughed, she could imagine her and Julie spending days off lying by the pool.

"Never actually been in it" Gill replied both Chris and Orla stared at her "What?!"

"How have you never been in it?" Orla asked

"I'm gunna throw you in later" Chris laughed, Gill shot him a look

"If you do that, I swear to God I'll kill you!" Gill said matter of factly. Suddenly there was a knock at the side gate.

"Gill let us in would you" Janet called from the other side of the gate. Gill jumped up and went to let Janet and the girls in.

"Hiya girls!" Gill said as she let them in, Taisie and Elise both hugged her.

"Auntie Gill" They exclaimed as they hugged her tightly. They let go and walked off into the garden. Janet gave Gill a hug.

"Hiya cock"

"Hiya Gill, hot isn't it" Janet said as she followed Gill through to the garden. "Hiya" She called when she saw Sammy, Chris and Orla all sitting there. She moved round and kissed them all on the cheek.

"What times Julie coming then?" Janet asked, she knew that Julie had no idea everyone was coming.

"I told her around quarter to three, so it will probably be around quarter to four?" Gill laughed at Julie's sense of time keeping.

"Rach is bringing lover boy" Janet said, she was glad Rachel had finally found someone who she loved and this time she was being sensible.

"Ooo I wanna meet him" Gill said, she cared about Rachel and wanted to make sure she wasn't going to get hurt again.

"Jan what would you like to drink we've got Pimms, wine, gin and tonic or a soft drink" Chris asked.

"Oh I'll have a Pimms please!" Chris nodded then turned to the girls.

"Elise, Pimms and Taisie coke?" He remembered from the first time he'd met them.

"You got it" Taisie replied and Elise grinned.

"Gill, Orla?" Both of them nodded which Chris took for wanting Pimms. Sammy got up and went to give him a hand. Just then there was another knock at the side gate. Gill got up again and went to get it. She opened it and saw Rachel standing hand in hand with a tall, dark haired incredibly good looking man. Gill decided there and then that they would have gorgeous children.

"You alright Rach" Gill asked as she hugged Rachel.

"Hiya Gill, this is my boyfriend Dan" Rachel introduced him, Dan stepped forward and Gill kissed him on the cheek, she had to standing on her tiptoes to reach him.

"Nice to meet you Dan!" Gill said, she took off her sunglasses, he looked even better without them on.

"And you Gill, thanks for inviting me" Dan said and Rachel placed an arm around his shoulder.

"This is Dan guys" Gill announced as she led them though to the garden. Suddenly Chris jumped up.

"Dan"

"Chris, how are you mate?" Dan replied, everyone sat there staring at the two men. They shook hands. "Sorry I should explain we trained for the force together" Dan explained.

"So how long have you and Rachel been together then?" Chris asked

"A few months, how comes you're here though?" Dan asked, just as Dan asked ths Gill walked past Chris who pulled her onto his lap and kissed her head.

"Oh I didn't know you were together?" Dan said.

"Only a few months" Gill said with a smile on her face. Sammy handed Dan a beer and Rachel a Pimms.

"Cheers Sammy, garden looks lovely Gill, I didn't know you had a pool?" Rachel said as she looked out towards it.

"She's never been in it though!" Orla laughed.

"Jesus Gill you weirdo!" Rachel laughed.

"I'm so gunna get you in it later" Taisie said.

"Think again madam!" Gill replied, she could tell one way or another someone was going to push her in that pool. Now all they had to do was wait for Julie to arrive, she would probably be late though.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for not uploading this sooner! I completely forgot it I'm honest!

Gill was right; Julie was late to her own party. In all fairness she didn't know it was a party but she was still an hour late. Sammy, Chris and Dan were all stood by the BBQ cooking all the food whilst everyone was sat out in the sun. Finally there was a knock on the side gate. Gill jumped up and put a finger to her lips, she went round and saw Julie standing there.

"About time slap!" Gill called as she let her friend in and hugged her.

"Sorry got a little sidetracked, Jesus it's so hot!" Julie said as she followed Gill through to the garden, suddenly she stopped dead it her tracks.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone screamed when they saw Julie.

"What's going on?" Julie just stood there grinning like a child when she saw everyone. Gill who was still standing beside her turned to face her.

"Happy Birthday slap, next time try and arrive on time to your own party!" Gill winked and pulled her friend close for another hug.

Julie all of a sudden felt very choked up and didn't really know what to say.

"I had no idea" she said in a small whisper, she couldn't believe Gill had gone to so much trouble for her. "Thank you!" Julie grinned as Gill handed her a drink.

"You'd be late to your own funeral!" Sammy laughed as he went over to hug the woman he thought of as family.

"Oi be nice to your elders!" Gill laughed and Julie looked shocked.

"I am not an elder!" Julie laughed, Gill just nodded sarcastically as she sat back down again. Julie followed and sat down beside Rachel. The pair didn't have the best relationship after the Nick Savage incident but they were both old enough to act civil.

"Happy Birthday Julie" Rachel said, she seemed sincere about it. Julie smiled knowing it was time they sorted things out.

"Rachel I'm sorry for what happened, I was only doing my job but I hope we can move on from it because I really admire the way you work" Julie said, Rachel looked up at her and grinned.

"I'm sorry for behaving like such a child, and it's fine I know you were" Rachel didn't really know what else to say but was extremely surprised when Julie pulled her into a hug, strangely enough Rachel didn't pull away she only did that when she felt uncomfortable. "I admire your work too!" Rachel and Julie both sat there laughing at each other. Janet and Gill were sat across the garden watching them.

"Oh thank god" Gill breathed out when she saw them hugging "It's been bloody awkward!" Gill laughed.

"Although they'd worked well when they needed too" Janet said honestly, she wasn't sure how Gill would react to talking about the kidnapping.

"Thank God, otherwise this party might not have happened!" Janet wasn't sure if Gill was joking or not but when Gill starting laughing she soon joined in.

"Right who's hungry?" Sammy asked as he walked up the garden carrying two plates of food, he was followed by Chris and Dan who were both carrying plates.

"Oh that was quick, put them in the kitchen kid and then everyone can go and get it" Gill said to Sammy who nodded and walked off.

"Oi you lot foods done" Gill called down the garden. Everyone jumped up and went into the kitchen.

"You didn't cook this" Julie laughed once everyone was sat back down in the garden.

"Course I didn't, my toyboy did" Gill laughed and sat down next to Julie.

"I think I'd better find myself a toyboy" Julie smirked, making Gill snort into her wine. "You've got to stop doing that!" Gill giggled.

"I know but you made me laugh!" Gill laughed as she leant against Julie's shoulder. "Are you having a good birthday?" Gill asked. It had taken a while to get everyone to be able to come and get the garden decorated in time.

"The best" Julie couldn't remember having a better birthday although Gill's 40th had been a pretty spectacular event. A huge grin spread across her face as she remembered it.

"Julie Dodson I know exactly what you thinking, besides we agreed never to mention that again!" Gill had never lived that down from Janet or Julie, but it had been the best birthday party in history.

"I know but it was just so funny!" Julie had tears forming in her eyes from laughter.

"You can't talk! Do you not remember trying to climb that tree and nearly breaking your leg!" Julie grimaced leaving Gill laughing at her.

"Alright fine I'll never mention it again can we on now move on please?" Gill nodded and that was the end of that particular conversation.

A few hours later and the party was in full swing. Sammy had found a bottle of vodka and now had everyone lined up doing shots.

"Julie has to go first" Sammy called, Julie not being one to back down easily accepted and gulped it down. She threw the glass back onto the table nearly smashing it.

"Christ that's strong!" Julie coughed making everyone laugh.

"I forgot you're old now!" Rachel grinned everyone expected Julie to argue back and they all waited with baited breath but when Julie burst out laughing everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Piss off Sherlock!" Julie laughed.

"Sherlock?" Dan looked around a little confused.

"I'll tell you later" Rachel slurred as she took her drink from Sammy.

"Auntie Gill can we go in the pool?" Taisie asked and was taken by surprise when Gill wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her close kissing her head.

"Course you can babe, but no drowning your sister!" Gill tapped Taisie on the nose who smirked and ran off.

"So you going in then or what?" Janet asked as she took hold of the wall trying to keep herself upright.

"No I'm not!" Gill replied with a glare. Janet was trying to keep a straight face but it wasn't helping that Chris was standing behind Gill and everyone apart from Gill knew what he was about to do. Chris scooped Gill up leaving her screaming.

"Chris put me down!" Gill shrieked trying to wiggle out of his grasp. She was vaguely aware that he was walking somewhere but it didn't occur to her where until she saw the pool.

"Oh no you don't sunshine!" Gill tried to kick her way out of Chris' arms but it didn't work as he was too strong. Taisie and Elise were already in the pool and everyone else had run down to witness this event.

"You're going in!" Chris laughed as he stood on the edge of the pool.

"No please don't" Gill pleaded with him trying to look scared but it didn't work and he saw right through it.

"Don't make eyes at me!" Chris took one step closer to the edge. Gill knew there was no getting out of it now. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Chris threw her forwards and Gill landed kicking and screaming right on top of Taisie. Everyone howled with laughter as they watched Gill crash into the pool. Sammy and Julie had tears running down their faces but everyone knew Chris was going to be for it when Gill resurfaced.

"You bastard" Gill coughed as she choked on some water. If Chris was honest he was a little scared right now.

Please don't forget to review it means a lot!


End file.
